This invention relates to vending machines of the type normally utilized for the vending of goods and services. Such machines utilize coin or token accepting mechanisms and are operable only when coins or tokens (hereinafter referred to as "checks") of a predetermined value have been inserted.
There is competition for vending machine business, and ways and means for encouraging the use of particular vending machines are, therefore, desirable. For example, self-service laundry operations may provide certain amenities in addition to the provision of check operating washing and drying machines. The owners of the facilities thereby hope to attract customers who might otherwise utilize services of a competitor.
One technique employed for attracting business has been the issuing of chances or the like with the holder of the chance being eligible for a prize when a drawing is held. In a typical operation, the chances would be issued in the form of tickets given to people entering the facility housing the vending machines.
The mere issuing of tickets to persons entering a facility creates problems since some individuals will accept tickets without actually patronizing the facility. In the absence of an individual on the premises controlling the dispensing of tickets, abuses are impossible to control. The necessity for personnel to control the system, on the other hand, increases costs to the extent that the system is undesirable.